NOT WELCOME
by XKinhoshiX
Summary: Sayori kept sneaking in on Zero while he slept. See what happens when Zero does the same. ZEROXSAYORI


**Disclamer:do not own.A story written for enjoyment, Sayori kept sneaking in on Zero while he slept. See what happens when Zero does the same.**

**"**Thank you Head master for letting me in a little bit earlier than usual" I said smiling at the weird man.

"I just hope you don't mind that Zero is still sleeping. You might get bored while you wait"

"Me get bored? No!"

"Okay Sayori. Please sit down and do what you like. I hope you also don't mind that I have to leave. I have a date with Mr. Yagari

"Oh no Head master I don't mind at all. You go and have fun," I said cheerfully

"Thank you. Well I'll be going now"

I nodded to the weird man as he walked out the door. When I had heard the Mercedes' engine grow quiet as it left I ran up the staircase to Zero's dorm room, knowing he was asleep in his bed.

I opened the door to his bedroom to find it dark. I spotted the shape of his body with what seemed to be vampire plans he was working on. The room had everything I remembered from the last time I'd been in here. Everything except Zero Kiryuu.

. I walked over to of coarse find and I saw a sleeping zero and bloody rose in hand. Quietly I snuck over to the bed, Once at the bed I quietly see a sleeping Zero in black boxers with his white school shirt on. He was on his side as usual. His hair was messy and in his face. His mouth was slightly open and drool was escaping his mouth.. I sat down and watched him sleep. Dreaming I hoped.

About a half hour passed when Zero started to stir in his sleep. His hand went to his eyes and he rubbed the sleep out of them. Then they opened.

"GAAH! It's a vampire," Zero screamed. He was so shocked that he tried to get up using his hand for support but lost grip and fell right onto me.

"Geez Zero." I said with a laugh.

"Awe! Geez Sayori " Zero said while I was laying on the floor laughing. Zero was still on top of me.

Soon I felt something against my leg. "What's that poking my leg?" I asked Zero

"Umm…" I could tell Zero was blushing from what he had said next "I'm sorry Sayori. It's morning for me and I'm in thin cloth. Plus I can see what you're wearing."

I was wearing a black mini skirt. And I wore a blood red tank top, which was showing lots of cleavage when it got pulled down when Zero fell on me. I blushed and sat up and straightened.

"I didn't mean to arouse you" I apologized to Zero blushing.

"It's okay. I'm surprised it works. But I don't know if it works in other ways"

"Oh"

"But Sayori you have to stop sneaking in my room while I'm asleep. This is the tenth time this month. Last time you caught me entering my room after a shower. I didn't even have a towel on"

"Well whose fault is that? I didn't know you were in the shower. And you should always wear a towel."

"Not if I'm only going a few feet away"zero said with a glare

"You're right I'm sorry. I'll knock next time okay" I said smiling at him.

"Sayori" Zero warned

"Okay fine I'll wait downstairs for you as always" I agreed disappointed.

" "Now if you don't mind I'd like to get dressed"

I left his room and waited downstairs for him. It was only 5 minutes for him to come down but it felt like and eternity waiting for him. He wore black jeans His hair was not combed.

We watched The Nightmare Before Christmas and Edward Scissorhand. enjoyed every minute of our time together until it was when we were at my dorm and we had to say our good byes.

"Good night Sayori. Sweet dreams" Zero said.

"Good night " I said but Zero was already gone.

I lay awake tossing and turning, but I couldn't get to sleep.

I lay there a good two hours before sleep finally came over me.

I heard a noise not too long after I had finally fallen asleep. I felt breath on my neck.

Opening my eyes I screamed.

I felt a hand cover my mouth and heard Zero's voice telling me that it was just him.

"Zero?"

"Yes Sayori it's' me"

I was Glad that it was him I sat up and gave him a long hug then asked, "Why did you scare me?"

"Well no you know what I feel like when you sneak up on me"

But I couldn't get what you were wearing out of my head and all the blood I had just consumed went straight to my pants. Sayori I don't know if you know this but right now I really want you all to my self."

Zero kissed me passionately and started to move his hand up my black tank top. I felt his big cold hand start to rub my breast then he played with the hard nipple. I moaned. His touch felt so good I started to get hot.

Now fully in the mood thanks to Zero's touch I started to unbutton his jeans, I rubbed my hand on his boxers making his semierection go to a full one. He broke the kiss with a moan. He was obviously enjoying this as much as I was.

I pulled his boxers off now and wrapped my lips around his erection. I moved my head in an up and down motion then licked the tip. Moans kept escaping Zero's lips and I could tell he was almost at his peak.

Zero pulled me away from him and turned me on my stomach leaving me exposed for him to enter me without problem. He took full advantage of that. He drove into me. I could feel my body tighten around him to try and keep him there. We both groaned at the shared sensation. He withdrew slowly only to turn me so my front was exposed. He thrust into me again and again then while doing so he started suckling my hard nub. It felt like electricity each time he withdrew slowly then thrust in again. I couldn't help but groan with pleasure each time and I noticed he couldn't either. He stopped and lay down beside me, panting.

Tiredness took us both.

I awoke three hours later to find Zero getting dressed.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked

"Because I can't be here when the sun rises " Zero replied apologetically

"Okay" I said disappointed then walked over to him as he was putting on his boxers. I hugged him from behind and then moved my hand up and down his length. He groaned once more with pleasure.

He turned to me interrupting my hand motions and said "I can't do this again Sayori. The sun is going to rise soon and I have to go." He leaned down to my height and kissed my tenderly.

"Alright." I said when he broke the kiss ""

"I understand. I love you Zero."

"I love you too"

Before he left I said to him " You can always sneak into my room while I'm asleep"

He turned to me and said "Don't worry I was going to anyway." He hugged me then left.

Now on a story I made some one said that I copied someone else I will say this once DO NOT POST THAT WHEN COMMENTING I WROTE ALL OF IT SO DON"T BASH ME OR MY STORY OR YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET COOKIES FROM ME! I AM VERYVERY SERIOUS


End file.
